jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Unnamed Stands
There are some cases in which the name of a Stand power is either unclear or unknown. This page is to list all such Stands until a name for them has officially been confirmed. Holy's Stand Manga Debut: Chapter 121, The Stand Warriors Anime Debut: Episode 29, DIO's Curse Holy Kujo acquired a Stand after DIO's awakening in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Although most Stands are used for fighting, this Stand worked against Holy. Her gentle, non-violent soul made her lack the mental strength necessary to control the Stand, slowly making her ill with a harmful high fever and nearly ending her life by the end of Part III. It takes on the form of roses and thorns, similar to father Joseph Joestar's Stand Hermit Purple, growing at the center of her back. However, as time passes by, the Stand starts to grow from every part of her body, to the point of covering the whole body as if it was being eaten away. Calling Holy's Stand an actual "Stand" is being very generous because it works against its user, barely moves at all, and so far as it is known, has no abilities or powers, so it could just be considered a Stand-like infection. Holy's Stand also can't harm others, passing through even other Stand users who try to touch it. It's worth mentioning, however, that Holy's Stand wasn't fully formed yet, and she simply lacked the fighting spirit to control it properly; hence its self-destructive capabilities. How it would have turned out if she had the ability to properly manifest and control it is unknown. Hermit Purple-like Stand Manga Debut: Chapter 122, The Thing on the Plane Along with activating his own Stand The World, it was stated that DIO's semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Hermit Purple-like Stand were due to a Stand power that awoke in the body of Joseph's grandfather Jonathan Joestar.JOJO A-GO!GO! appendix note Similar to Hermit Purple, it can produce a psychic photograph by striking a camera (although the camera is notably not destroyed, unlike Joseph's usage, implying it to be a more efficient version of Joseph's Hermit Purple). DIO used this technique to track the Joestars and their friends' current location to send Stand users after them. This Stand is also capable of showing an image present in someone's heart through a crystal ball. DIO used it to show Polnareff one image of J. Geil, as that image represented the pain Polnareff felt in his heart. The fact that this version of Hermit Purple manifested within Jonathan's body could possibly explain why Joseph has Hermit Purple as well. *According to the JoJo novel Over Heaven, the Stand shares the same name with Hermit Purple. *In contrast, in the JoJo novel Jorge Joestar, the Stand is given the name | }} and has the ability to view the past and future of the user's blood relatives (including a relative in another universe). Nijimura's Father's Stand Manga Debut: Chapter 281, The Nijimura Brothers (8) It is implied that Nijimura's Father had a Stand, having been recruited by Dio during his Stand search. Its name, appearance and abilities are still unknown, but its ability may have been the cause for the patriarch's immortality after being infected by the spore. It's possible that it wasn't an ability suited for fighting, as he wasn't sent to kill the Joestar group. Stand Disc Manga Debut: Chapter 684, Whitesnake - The Pursuer (2) During his fight with F.F, Enrico Pucci used an ability disc that boils every drop of water touched by the user. Emporio's mother's Stand Emporio's mother had her ability stolen by Pucci before being killed; it's implied that her ability was similar to Burning Down the House. Emerald searcher's Stand Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 13, The Sheriff's Request to Mountain Tim When inquiring the murders of three participants, Mountain Tim recalled the story of an emerald searcher who after entering Arizona's desert developed an ability which killed in a similar fashion. Alternate Killer Queen Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 17, The Lemon and the Tangerine JoJolion's Yoshikage Kira had a Stand which looked similar to Killer Queen which could create exploding bubbles. The Gucci Bag Stand Spin-Off Debut: Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci This is the stand of an unnamed genius artisan from the Gucci brand, who bound it to a Gucci bag. It is mentioned that three bags with the same ability were made by the artisan, making it possible his stand can grant its ability to an unlimited number of bags. Anyone can use the bags, even if not a Stand user himself/herself. It has the ability to vanish valuable things that the owner keeps in the bag. When the owner of the bag is in trouble, the bag will return the vanished objects in some way (the objects do not appear at the bag, but the owner will recover them in an unexpected event). Rohan Kishibe's grandmother had one of those bags and gave it to Rohan Kishibe. Rohan, not knowing the ability was due to a Stand, made the Gucci factory fix the bag (probably the artisan unbounded his Stand from it), but, after knowing the bag's true nature, the mangaka lamented for not being able to use it anymore. Karera's Stand Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 44, What is my Name? It takes on a fairly humanoid body, various parts of it being covered in hair. It appears to have what looks like an afro, with a long braid extending downwards from the top of its head. Its ability causes hair of a selected target to appear on or within anything said target touches. Karera must first make physical contact with the person for this ability to activate. She has used this to insert hair into yakitori in order to swindle money from the shop, as well as figure out the pin number of a stolen ATM card. It has an 80m effective radius. Older A-un brother's stand It is bound to the older brother's left hand and dissolves into stone before transforming into whatever he is touching with his right hand. The original object then dissolves into dust. This also works on people's limbs in a fashion like King Nothing and Nut King Call along with liquid objects. Stand User's Stand Game Debut: Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin This Stand is only featured in the game Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin, where it's used by an enemy simply called Stand User. The Stand allows its user to turn the player into stone with a special punch against anyone his user defeats or is about to defeat in combat. This transformation makes the victims unable to move, however Stand users affected by it can sense and even talk. This effect can be reverted if the user is defeated. The Stand has neither a name nor a physical shape, but the image of a rock is shown when the Stand User uses it. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Part VI Stands Category:Part VII Stands Category:Part VIII Stands Category:Other Stands Category:Lists Category:Automatic Stands